Iwai's Eating Disorder
by Lady Sandromeda Snupin
Summary: When his life comes crashing down, what will Iwai have to do to keep on surviving, and what will happen when his friends find out, or don't find out. Will they be too late to save him, or can Iwai find the light in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Iwai hated eating. He didn't know why. He just did. Maybe it was the fact that everything he ate seemed to have a texture that was similar to cardboard. Or maybe it was because the taste had no appeal to him whatsoever. Or maybe, it was because he just didn't like eating. Even as a child you didn't like to eat, but ate because his mother asked him to. Even lollies and cakes. He just didn't like it. It was tedious to have to eat three meals a day, when most of the time you weren't hungry and you didn't enjoy the food anyway. When Shinomiya found out that he wasn't eating he immediately took it on himself to make sure that Iwai was well fed. It was his job to make sure that the boys in the dorm were healthy and fit for school. For some reason, Iwai found himself eating as Shinomiya told him to. Rather like his mother used to do, except that his mother used to whine at him until he ate for her. Shinomiya got irritated if he didn't, and refused to spend time with him until he did. Iwai didn't like this. Sometimes he wasn't hungry for days and Shinomiya was his best and only friend. Iwai thought that he would rather eat than lose this friend. But sometimes fate has other ideas what if he'd rather be lonely than eat. What will Shinomiya do now?

Iwai woke with a start as there was a rather irritated rap on his door. It was only 6.00 in the morning and Iwai was wondering who the heck it might be, it was common knowledge that he wasn't a morning person, so whoever it was had some nerve waking him up this early. They would have to receive the glare from hell. Iwai stumbled across the room in his pale blue pyjamas, unlocked and opened the door, to find a rather annoyed looking Kaoru standing there, complete with pink eye covers and green face mask. This was normal, Iwai's calm brain thought, how else could he make himself look so dazzling, but still. He looked the long haired blonde over, from the bunny clad feet to the curlers in his thick hair, it was oddly frightening. Unfortunately this isn't how the scene played out at all, on the contrary, as his brain was only half awake and still filled with numerous funny dreams, all he really saw was a masked goblin creature complete with gutted rabbits for shoes, and all his fuzzy brain could make him do was give a croaky yell and stumble over one of his out of use easels.

"What the heck was that for, you would have thought from your reaction that you'd just seen something hideous?" Kaoru sneered. Iwai was about to say 'yes', but thought better of it, anyway, he was cut off by Kaoru muttering, "There's a phone call for you, it was lucky that I was awake getting ready for school, or else everybody would be up by now." And with that he stormed off toward the bathroom, most likely to make himself more ugly to become more beautiful. Yes Iwai still isn't awake.

He cleared his throat and picked up the phone "Hai?" He answered timidly and almost died when he heard the voice of his father answer on the other end of the phone.

"Ah, so your still alive are ya, well, all the better for me. Look I need you to do me a favour. I need you to make me some artwork, doesn't matter what it is, but I need them ASAP, and before you ask why, it's for the company."

"But I have school, I don't know if I have the time-"

"Oh yeah about that, if you don't do it, I'll tell that school what you really are, and they'll get rid of you in no time flat, you know that I don't lie about this sort of thing."

"How many do you need?" Iwai replied quietly.

"'Bout a hundred, as I said it can be bout anything, just so long as they look posh, like a real artist has done them, k and I need them in two months."

"Two months! But how am I-"

"Don't know don't care, just do it." And with that he hung up. Iwai sat on the cold floor and tried not to break down, this is not what he needed right now what with mid year exams coming up and a number of assignments on the go. He cradled his head in his hands and started to cry. Ever since his step dad came along his life had turned from bearable to completely pointless, he should just die now and save himself the trouble. Then he thought of Shinomiya and decided now wasn't the time for cutting, he needed to get those painting done or his past would be revealed. That brought up a new point, how was he going to get the money for supplies and canvas, the school would get suspicious if he took more than his share of canvas and paints. He had to go back to his past to ensure his future. He just hoped that the bars would have him back, if not there was always the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Iwai didn't waste any time in doing what his step father had set him, and as soon as he was dressed, he was scrounging around his dorm room for any spare canvas' and paint, he could use his own supplies first and then when he ran out he would have to buy some more. He sighed in his usual glum manor, out of all the people that attending bell liberty; he had to be the one with the least amount of money. Not that anyone else knew about it. He had just put all the stuff he was going to use on his bed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Great, I don't really need this but, great", Iwai sighed manoeuvring his way through all of his scattered possessions that lay all over his floor.

It was Shinomiya. If Iwai hadn't been lacking iron he would be blushing, he had always respected (who was he kidding) fancied him, but never thought to do anything about it. He glanced over his masculine body and compared it to his own wilted looking body and decided, with a heavy heart, that Shinomiya deserved better than what he could ever offer him.

"Morning Takuto." He smiled in his usual cheerful smile. "Listen, I was heading down to have breakfast, you coming?" Iwai sighed, he always asks but it was never usually an option, he'd just take Iwai despite the moaning. But he didn't have time for this today. 100 paintings was simply too much for the set amount of time. Maybe he could get away with using slightly smaller canvases, but knowing his father, he wouldn't.

"Takuto?" Shinomiya's voice came back into focus. He must have spaced out. "You coming?" Shinomiya held out his hand and gestured towards the door. It hurt him inside but Iwai took a step back.

"I'm really busy today. I'll get something later." he know Shinomiya didn't believe him but he honestly couldn't care less, and anyway, why would he want to have breakfast with scum like himself. Iwai needed to get this over with; otherwise he really would know about his filthy secret. Iwai shuddered inside. No, that could never happen.

"I'm sorry." He went over to pick up his easel, paints and a blank canvas that had been leaning against one of his cluttered walls. He was sure that he had time to do most of one this morning before class started. His father wanted any old thing as long as it looked professional. It wouldn't take too long, as long if it was a simple beauty. With a feeling of guilt deep in his gut, Iwai pushed past Shinomiya, who still hadn't moved for his place in the artist's doorway.

"Lock the door when you decide to leave." Iwai said sullenly, with a little more anger than necessary. He just hoped that Shinomiya could tell that the anger in his voice was not directed at him, but at his whole situation. He would hate to think he had hurt him. As he made his way to the garden outside the dorms; his shoulders hunched the whole way. As he sat down in one of the park benches to paint Iwai suddenly felt quite nervous. The teachers here were very nice, always telling him that you couldn't fail art. But Iwai knew that his father thought otherwise, one slip and it was destined for the incinerator.

As he finally set the paintbrush to the canvas he swallowed the bile that rose up in his throat. He hoped to hell that he got this right.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Shinomiya sat at a small table alone, wondering how his usual cheerful breakfast for two, somehow tuned into a solitary activity. Was it something he said? He remembered the state of Iwai's room and it did look as though he was busy…but what for? From what he could remember of Iwai's schedule, there wasn't any art comps, exams or festivals anytime soon. And even if there were, Iwai always breezed through them, with time to help others with their pieces. Shinomiya played with his eggs, watching the yolk spill over from the puncture he had made. Fragile. The word seemed to echo through his mind, until all he could think about was how brittle Iwai really was. He would just have to pull him aside between classes and slip him something, like a muesli bar, for him to eat. Of course, he would have to stand there and watch him eat it too. Whilst Iwai never threw away food, he had a knack for giving it to other people or hiding it somewhere. Now that he had some more purpose to his day, Shinomiya ate his eggs a little too quickly to be considered healthy and gathered his things. Iwai would understand if he interrupted his day, besides, the poor boy would surely be starving by the time he got to him. He smiled, yes; Iwai would be grateful and in turn it would make Shinomiya happy. He liked being wanted.

What he didn't understand is that, right now, Iwai didn't want him at all. But maybe…he did need him.


End file.
